Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział XII
W minionym karnawale i w bieżącym wielkim poście fortuna po raz trzeci czy czwarty znowu łaskawym okiem spojrzała na dom pana Łęckiego. Jego salony były pełne gości, a do przedpokoju sypały się bilety wizytowe jak śnieg. I znowu pan Tomasz znalazł się w tej szczęśliwej pozycji, że nie tylko miał kogo przyjmować, ale nawet mógł robić wybór pomiędzy odwiedzającymi. — Pewnie już niedługo umrę — mówił nieraz do córki. — Mam jednak tę satysfakcję, że ludzie ocenili mnie choć przed śmiercią. Panna Izabela słuchała tego z uśmiechem. Nie chciała rozpraszać ojcowskich złudzeń, ale była pewna, że rój wizytujących jej składa hołdy — nie ojcu. Wszakże pan Niwiński, najwykwintniejszy aranżer, najczęściej z nią tańczył, nie z ojcem. Pan Malborg, wzór dobrych manier i wyrocznia mody, z nią rozmawiał, nie z ojcem, a pan Szastalski, przyjaciel poprzedzających, nie przez ojca, tylko przez nią czuł się nieszczęśliwym i niepocieszonym. Pan Szastalski wyraźnie jej to oświadczył, a chociaż sam nie był ani najwykwintniejszym tancerzem jak pan Niwiński, ani wyrocznią mody jak pan Malborg, był jednak przyjacielem panów: Niwińskiego i Malborga. Mieszkał blisko nich, z nimi jadał, z nimi sprowadzał sobie angielskie lub francuskie garnitury, damy zaś dojrzałe nie mogąc w nim dopatrzeć żadnych innych zalet nazywały go przynajmniej poetycznym. Dopiero drobny fakt, jedno zdanie zmusiło pannę Izabelę do szukania w innym kierunku tajemnicy jej triumfów. Podczas pewnego balu rzekła do panny Pantarkiewiczówny: — Nigdy tak dobrze nie bawiłam się w Warszawie jak tego roku. — Bo jesteś zachwycająca — odpowiedziała krótko panna Pantarkiewiczówna zasłaniając się wachlarzem, jakby chciała ukryć mimowolne ziewnięcie... — Panny "w tym wieku" umieją być interesujące — odezwała się na cały głos pani z de Ginsów Upadalska do pani z Fertalskich Wywrotnickiej. Ruch wachlarza panny Pantarkiewiczówny i słówko pani z de Ginsów Upadalskiej zastanowiły pannę Izabelę. Za dużo miała rozumu, ażeby nie zorientować się w sytuacji, jeszcze tak jaskrawo oświetlonej. "Cóż to za wiek? — myślała. — Dwadzieścia pięć lat jeszcze nie stanowią <>... Co one mówią?..." Spojrzała na bok i zobaczyła utkwione w siebie oczy Wokulskiego. Ponieważ miała do wyboru albo przypisać swoje triumfy "temu wiekowi", albo Wokulskiemu, więc... poczęła zastanawiać się nad Wokulskim. Kto wie, czy nie był on mimowolnym twórcą uwielbień, które ją ze wszech stron otaczały?... Zaczęła przypominać sobie. Przede wszystkim ojciec pana Niwińskiego miał kapitały w spółce, którą założył Wokulski, a która (o czym było wiadomo nawet pannie Izabeli) przynosiła wielkie zyski. Następnie pan Malborg, który ukończył jakąś szkołę techniczną (z czym się nie zdradzał), za pośrednictwem Wokulskiego (co w najgłębszej zachował dyskrecji) starał się o posadę przy kolei. I rzeczywiście, dostał taką, która posiadała jedną wielką zaletę, że nie wymagała pracy, i jedną straszną wadę, że nie dawała trzech tysięcy rubli pensji. Pan Malborg miał nawet o to żal do Wokulskiego; lecz ze względu na stosunki ograniczał się na wymawianiu jego nazwiska z ironicznym półuśmiechem. Pan Szastalski nie miał kapitałów w spółce ani posady przy kolei. Ale ponieważ dwaj jego przyjaciele, panowie Niwiński i Malborg, mieli do Wokulskiego pretensję, więc i on miał do Wokulskiego pretensję, którą formułował wzdychając obok panny Izabeli i mówiąc: — Są ludzie szczęśliwi, którzy... O tym, jak wyglądają ci "którzy...", panna Izabela nigdy nie mogła się dowiedzieć. Tylko przy wyrazie "którzy" przychodził jej na myśl Wokulski. Wtedy zaciskała drobne pięści i mówiła do siebie: "Despota... tyran..." Choć Wokulski nie zdradzał najmniejszej skłonności ani do tyranii, ani do despotyzmu. Tylko przypatrywał się jej i myślał: "Tyżeś to czy... nie ty?..." Czasami na widok młodszych i starszych elegantów otaczających pannę Izabelę, której oczy błyszczały jak brylanty albo jako gwiazdy, po niebie jego zachwytów przelatywał obłok i rzucał mu na duszę cień nieokreślonej wątpliwości. Ale Wokulski na cienie zamykał oczy. Panna Izabela była jego życiem, szczęściem, słońcem, którego nie mogły zaćmić jakieś przelotne chmurki, może nawet zgoła urojone. Niekiedy przychodził mu na myśl Geist, zdziczały mędrzec wśród wielkich pomysłów, który wskazywał mu inny cel aniżeli miłość panny Łęckiej. Ale wówczas starczyło Wokulskiemu jedno spojrzenie panny Izabeli, ażeby go otrzeźwić z mrzonek. "Co mi tam ludzkość! — mówił wzruszając ramionami. — Za całą ludzkość i za całą przyszłość świata, za moją własną wieczność... nie oddam jednego jej pocałunku..." I na myśl o tym pocałunku działo się z nim coś niezwykłego. Wola w nim słabła, czuł, że traci przytomność, i ażeby odzyskać ją, musiał znowu zobaczyć pannę Izabelę w towarzystwie elegantów. I dopiero wówczas, gdy słyszał jej szczery śmiech i stanowcze zdania, kiedy widział jej ogniste spojrzenia rzucane na panów: Niwińskiego, Malborga i Szastalskiego, przez mgnienie oka zdawało mu się, że spada przed nim zasłona, poza którą widzi jakiś inny świat i jakąś inną pannę Izabelę. Wtedy, nie wiadomo skąd, zapalała się przed nim jego młodość pełna tytanicznych wysiłków. Widział swoją pracę nad wydobyciem się z nędzy, słyszał świst pocisków, które kiedyś przelatywały mu nad głową, a potem widział laboratorium Geista, gdzie rodziły się niezmierne wypadki, i spoglądając na panów: Niwińskiego, Malborga i Szastalskiego; myślał: "Co ja tu robię?... Skąd ja modlę się do jednego z nimi ołtarza?..." Chciał roześmiać się, ale znowu wpadał w moc obłędu. I znowu wydawało mu się, że takie jak jego życie warto złożyć u nóg takiej jak panna Izabela kobiety. Bądź jak bądź, pod wpływem nieostrożnego słówka pani z de Ginsów Upadalskiej, w pannie Izabeli poczęła wytwarzać się zmiana na korzyść Wokulskiego. Z uwagą przysłuchiwała się rozmowom panów odwiedzających jej ojca i w rezultacie spostrzegła, że każdy z nich ma albo kapitalik, który chce umieścić u Wokulskiego; "bodajby na piętnaście procent", albo kuzyna, któremu chce wyrobić posadę, albo pragnie poznać się z Wokulskim dla jakichś innych celów. Co się zaś tyczy dam, te albo również chciały kogoś protegować, albo miały córki na wydaniu i nawet nie taiły się, że pragną odbić Wokulskiego pannie Izabeli, albo, o ile nie były zbyt dojrzałymi, rade były uszczęśliwić go same. — Oto być żoną takiego człowieka! — mówiła z Fertalskich Wywrotnicka. — Choćby nawet i nie żoną! — odparła z uśmiechem baronowa von Ples, której mąż od pięciu lat był sparaliżowany. "Tyran... despota..." — powtarzała panna Izabela czując, że lekceważony przez nią kupiec zwraca ku sobie wiele spojrzeń, nadziei i zazdrości. Pomimo resztek pogardy i wstrętu, jakie w niej jeszcze tlały, musiała przyznać, że ten szorstki i ponury człowiek więcej znaczy i lepiej wygląda aniżeli marszałek, baron Dalski, a nawet aniżeli panowie: Niwiński, Malborg i Szastalski. Najsilniej jednak wpłynął na postanowienia jej książę. Książę, na którego prośbę Wokulski nie tylko w grudniu roku zeszłego nie chciał ofiarować pani Krzeszowskiej dziesięciu tysięcy rubli, ale nawet w styczniu i lutym roku bieżącego nie dał ani grosza na protegowanych przez niego ubogich, książę na chwilę stracił serce do Wokulskiego. Wokulski zrobił księciu przykry zawód. Książę sądził i wierzył, iż ma prawo tak sądzić, że człowiek podobny Wokulskiemu, raz posiadłszy książęcą życzliwość, powinien wyrzec się nie tylko swoich gustów i interesów, ale nawet majątku i osoby. Że powinien lubić to, co lubi książę, nienawidzieć tego, co nienawidzi książę, służyć tylko księcia celom i dogadzać tylko jego upodobaniom. Tymczasem ten parweniusz (aczkolwiek niewątpliwie dobry szlachcic) nie tylko nie myślał być książęcym sługą, ale nawet odważył się być samodzielnym człowiekiem; nieraz sprzeczał się z księciem, a co gorsza, wręcz odmawiał jego żądaniom. "Szorstki człowiek... interesowny... egoista!..." — myślał książę, ale coraz mocniej dziwił się zuchwalstwu dorobkiewicza. Traf zdarzył, że pan Łęcki, nie mogąc już ukryć zabiegów Wokulskiego o pannę Izabelę, zapytał księcia o zdanie o Wokulskim i o radę. Otóż książę, pomimo rozmaitych słabości, był z gruntu uczciwym człowiekiem. W sądzie o ludziach nie polegał na własnym upodobaniu, ale zasięgał opinii. Poprosił więc pana Łęckiego o parę tygodni zwłoki "dla uformowania sobie zdania", a ponieważ miał rozmaite stosunki i jakby własną policję, podowiadywał się więc różnych rzeczy. Naprzód tedy zauważył, że szlachta, lubo o Wokulskim odzywa się z przekąsem jako o dorobkiewiczu i demokracie, w cichości jednak chełpi się nim: Znać, że nasza krew, choć przystał do kupców! Ile razy zaś chodziło o przeciwstawienie kogoś żydowskim bankierom, najzakamienialsi szlachcice wysuwali naprzód Wokulskiego. Kupcy, a nade wszystko fabrykanci, nienawidzili Wokulskiego, najcięższe jednak zarzuty, jakie mu stawiali, były te: "To szlachcic... wielki pan... polityk!...", czego znowu książę w żaden sposób nie mógł mu brać za złe... Najciekawszych jednak wiadomości dostarczyły księciu zakonnice. Był jakiś furman w Warszawie i jego brat dróżnik na Kolei Warszawsko-Wiedeńskiej, którzy błogosławili Wokulskiego. Byli jacyś studenci, którzy głośno opowiadali, że Wokulski daje im stypendia; byli rzemieślnicy, którzy zawdzięczali mu warsztaty, byli kramarze, którym Wokulski pomógł do założenia sklepów. Nie brakło nawet (o czym siostry mówiły z pobożną zgrozą i rumieniąc się), nie brakło nawet kobiety upadłej, którą Wokulski wydobył z nędzy, oddał do magdalenek i ostatecznie zrobił z niej uczciwą kobietę, o ile (mówiły siostry) taka osoba może być uczciwą kobietą. Relacje te nie tylko zdziwiły, ale wprost przestraszyły księcia. I naraz Wokulski spotężniał w jego opinii. Był przecie człowiekiem, który ma swój własny program, ba! nawet prowadzi politykę na własną rękę, i który ma wielkie znaczenie wśród pospólstwa... Toteż kiedy książę w oznaczonym terminie przyszedł do pana Łęckiego, nie omieszkał jednocześnie zobaczyć się z panną Izabelą. W znaczący sposób uścisnął ją i powiedział te zagadkowe słowa: — Szanowna kuzynko, trzymasz w ręku niezwykłego ptaka... Trzymajże go i pieść tak, ażeby wyrósł na pożytek nieszczęśliwemu krajowi... Panna Izabela bardzo zarumieniła się; odgadła, że owym niezwykłym ptakiem jest Wokulski. "Tyran... despota!..." — pomyślała. Pomimo to w stosunku Wokulskiego do panny Izabeli pierwsze lody były przełamane. Już decydowała się wyjść za niego... Pewnego dnia, kiedy pan Łęcki był trochę niezdrów, a panna Izabela czytała w swoim gabinecie, dano jej znać, że w salonie czeka pani Wąsowska. Panna Izabela natychmiast wybiegła tam i zastała, oprócz pani Wąsowskiej, kuzynka Ochockiego, który był bardzo zachmurzony: Obie przyjaciółki ucałowały się z demonstracyjną czułością, ale Ochocki, który widział nie patrząc, spostrzegł, że albo jedna z nich, albo obie mają do siebie jakąś pretensję, zresztą niewielką. "Czyby o mnie?... — pomyślał. — Nie trzeba się zbytecznie angażować..." — A, i kuzynek jest tutaj! — rzekła panna Izabela podając mu rękę — czegóż taki smutny? — Powinien być wesoły — wtrąciła pani Wąsowska — gdyż przez całą drogę, od banku do was, umizgał się do mnie, i to z dobrym skutkiem. Na rogu Alei pozwoliłam mu odpiąć dwa guziki u rękawiczki i pocałować się w rękę. Gdybyś wiedziała, Belu, jak on nie umie całować... — Tak?... — zawołał Ochocki rumieniąc się powyżej czoła .Dobrze! Od tej pory nigdy nie pocałuję pani w rękę... Przysięgam... — Jeszcze dziś przed wieczorem pocałujesz mnie pan w obie — odparła pani Wąsowska. — Czy mogę złożyć uszanowanie panu Łęckiemu? — spytał uroczyście Ochocki i nie czekając na odpowiedź panny Izabeli wyszedł z salonu. — Zawstydziłaś go — rzekła panna Izabela. — To niech się nic umizga, kiedy nie umie. W podobnych wypadkach niezręczność jest śmiertelnym grzechem. Czy nieprawda? — Kiedyżeś przyjechała? — Wczoraj rano — odpowiedziała pani Wąsowska. — Ale dwa razy musiałam być w banku, w magazynie, zrobić porządki u siebie. Tymczasem asystuje mi Ochocki, dopóki nie znajdę kogoś zabawniejszego. Jeżeli mi kogo odstąpisz... — dodała z akcentem. — Cóż znowu za pogłoski! — rzekła rumieniąc się panna Izabela. — Które doszły aż do mnie na wieś. Starski opowiadał mi, nie bez zazdrości, że w tym roku, jak zawsze zresztą byłaś królową. Podobno Szastalski zupełnie głowę stracił. — I obaj jego równie nudni przyjaciele — wtrąciła panna Izabela z uśmiechem. — Wszyscy trzej kochali się we mnie co wieczór, każdy oświadczał mi się w takich godzinach, ażeby nie przeszkadzać innym, a później wszyscy trzej zwierzali się przed sobą ze swoich cierpień. Ci panowie wszystko robią na spółkę. — A ty co na to? Panna Izabela wzruszyła ramionami. — Ty mnie pytasz? — rzekła. — Słyszałam również — mówiła pani Wąsowska — że Wokulski oświadczył się... Panna Izabela zaczęła bawić się kokardą swej sukni. — No, zaraz: oświadczył się!... Oświadcza mi się, ile razy mnie widzi; patrząc na mnie, nie patrząc, mówiąc, nie mówiąc... jak zwykle oni. — A ty? — Tymczasem przeprowadzam mój program. — Wolno wiedzieć, jaki? — Owszem, nawet zależy mi, ażeby nie był tajemnicą. Naprzód, jeszcze u prezesowej... Jakże ona się ma? — Bardzo źle — odparła pani Wąsowska. — Starski już prawie nie opuszcza jej pokoju, a rejent przyjeżdża co dzień, ale zdaje się na próżno... Więc co do programu?... — Jeszcze w Zasławku — ciągnęła panna Izabela — wspomniałam o pozbyciu się tego sklepu (tu oblał ją rumieniec); który też ma być sprzedany najpóźniej w czerwcu. — Pysznie. Cóż dalej? — Następnie mam kłopot z tą spółką handlową. On, rozumie się, rzuciłby ją natychmiast, ale ja się zastanawiam. Przy spółce dochody wynoszą około dziewięćdziesięciu tysięcy rubli, bez niej tylko trzydzieści tysięcy, więc pojmujesz, że można wahać się. — Widzę, że zaczynasz znać się na cyfrach. Panna Izabela pogardliwie rzuciła ręką. — Ach, już chyba nigdy nie poznam się z nimi. Ale on mi to wszystko tłomaczy, trochę ojciec... i trochę ciotka. — I mówisz z nim tak wprost?... — No, nie... Ale ponieważ nam nie wolno pytać się o wiele rzeczy, więc musimy tak prowadzić rozmowę, ażeby nam wszystko powiedziano. Czyżbyś tego nie rozumiała? — Owszem. I cóż dalej? — badała pani Wąsowska nie bez odcienia niecierpliwości. — Ostatni warunek dotyczył strony czysto moralnej. Dowiedziałam się, że nie ma żadnej rodziny, co jest jego największą zaletą, i zastrzegłam sobie, że utrzymam wszystkie moje dotychczasowe stosunki... — A on zgodził się bez szemrania? Panna Izabela trochę z góry spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. — Wątpiłaś? — rzekła. — Ani przez chwilę. Więc Starski, Szastalski... — Ależ Starski, Szastalski, książę, Malborg... no wszyscy, wszyscy, których podoba mi się wybrać dziś i na przyszłość, wszyscy muszą bywać w moim domu. Czy może być inaczej?... — Bardzo słusznie. I nie obawiasz się scen zazdrości? Panna Izabela zaśmiała się. — Ja i sceny!... Zazdrość i Wokulski... Cha! Cha! Cha!... Ależ nie ma na świecie człowieka, który ośmieliłby się zrobić mi scenę, a tym bardziej on... Nie masz pojęcia o jego uwielbieniu, poddaniu się... A jego bezgraniczna ufność, nawet zrzeczenie się wszelkiej osobistości do prawdy rozbrajają mnie... I kto wie, czy to jedno nie przywiąże mnie do niego. Pani Wąsowska nieznacznie przygryzła usta. — Będziecie bardzo szczęśliwi, a przynajmniej... ty — rzekła pohamowawszy westchnienie. — Chociaż... — Widzisz jakieś: chociaż? — spytała panna Izabela z nieudanym zdziwieniem. — Powiem ci coś — ciągnęła pani Wąsowska tonem niezwykłego u niej spokoju. — Prezesowa bardzo lubi Wokulskiego, zdaje mi się, że go bardzo dobrze zna, choć nie wiem skąd, i często rozmawiała ze mną o nim. I wiesz, co mi raz powiedziała?... — Ciekawam?... — odparła panna Izabela, coraz mocniej zdziwiona. — Powiedziała mi: obawiam się, że Bela wcale nie rozumie Wokulskiego. Zdaje mi się, że z nim igra, a z nim igrać nie można. I jeszcze zdaje mi się, że oceni go za późno... — Tak powiedziała prezesowa? — rzekła chłodno panna Izabela. — Tak! Zresztą powiem ci wszystko. Swoją rozmowę zakończyła słowami, które dziwnie mnie poruszyły... "Wspomnisz sobie moje słowa, Kaziu, że tak będzie, bo umierający widzą jaśniej..." — Czy z prezesową aż tak źle? — W każdym razie niedobrze — sucho zakończyła pani Wąsowska czując, że rozmowa zaczyna się rwać. Nastała chwila milczenia, którą szczęściem przerwało wejście Ochockiego. Pani Wąsowska znowu bardzo serdecznie pożegnała pannę Izabelę i rzucając na swego towarzysza ogniste spojrzenie rzekła: — Więc teraz jedziemy do mnie na obiad. Ochocki zrobił wielką minę, która miała oznaczać, że nie pojedzie z panią Wąsowską. Nachmurzywszy się jednak jeszcze bardziej, wziął kapelusz i wyszedł. Gdy wsiedli do powozu, odwrócił się bokiem do pani Wąsowskiej i spoglądając na ulicę zaczął: — Żeby ta Bela raz już skończyła z Wokulskim tak albo owak... — Zapewne wolałbyś pan: tak, ażeby zostać jednym z przyjaciół domu? Ale to się na nic nie zdało — rzekła pani Wąsowska. — Bardzo proszę, moja pani — odparł z oburzeniem. — To nie mój fach... Zostawiam to Starskiemu i jemu podobnym... — Więc cóż panu zależy na tym, ażeby Bela skończyła? — Bardzo wiele. Dałbym sobie głowę uciąć, że Wokulski zna jakąś ważną tajemnicę naukową, ale jestem pewny, że nie odkryje mi jej, dopóki sam będzie w takiej gorączce... Ach, te kobiety z ich obrzydliwą kokieterią... — Wasza jest mniej obrzydliwa? — spytała pani Wąsowska. — Nam wolno. — Wam wolno... pyszny sobie!... — oburzyła się. — I to mówi człowiek postępowy, w wieku emancypacji!... — Niech licho weźmie emancypację! — odparł Ochocki. — Piękna emancypacja. Wy chciałybyście mieć wszystkie przywileje: męskie i kobiece, a żadnych obowiązków... Drzwi im otwieraj, ustępuj im miejsca, za które zapłaciłeś, kochaj się w nich, a one... — Bo my jesteśmy waszym szczęściem — odpowiedziała drwiąco pani Wąsowska. — Co to za szczęście?... Sto pięć kobiet przypada na stu mężczyzn, więc czym się tu drożyć? — Toteż pańskie wielbicielki, garderobiane, zapewne nie drożą się. — Naturalnie! Ale najnieznośniejsze są wielkie damy i służące z restauracji. Co to za wymagania, jakie grymasy!... — Zapominasz się pan — rzekła dumnie pani Wąsowska. — No, to pocałuję w rączkę — odparł, natychmiast wykonując swój zamiar. — Proszę nie całować w tę rękę... — Więc w tamtą... — A co, nie powiedziałam, że przed wieczorem pocałujesz mnie pan w obie ręce? — Ach, jak Boga kocham!... Nie chcę być u pani na obiedzie... tu wysiadam... — Zatrzymaj pan powóz. — Po co?... — No, jeżeli chcesz tu wysiąść... — Właśnie, że tu nie wysiądę... O, ja nieszczęśliwy z takim podłym usposobieniem!... Wokulski przychodził do państwa Łęckich co kilka dni i najczęściej zastawał tylko pana Tomasza, który witał go z ojcowską czułością, a następnie po parę godzin rozmawiał o swoich chorobach lub o swoich interesach dając z lekka do zrozumienia, że uważa go już za członka rodziny. Panny Izabeli zazwyczaj nie było wtedy w domu; była u hrabiny ciotki, u znajomych albo w magazynach. Jeżeli zaś Wokulski trafił szczęśliwie, rozmawiali ze sobą krótko i o rzeczach obojętnych, gdyż panna Izabela nawet i wówczas albo wybierała się gdzieś, albo u siebie przyjmowała wizyty. W parę dni po odwiedzinach pani Wąsowskiej Wokulski zastał pannę Izabelę. Podając mu rękę, którą jak zwykle z religijną czcią ucałował, rzekła: — Wie pan, że z prezesową jest bardzo niedobrze... Wokulski stropił się. — Biedna, zacna staruszka... Gdybym był pewny, że moje przybycie nie przestraszy jej, pojechałbym... Czy aby ma opiekę? — O tak — odparła panna Izabela. — Są tam baronostwo Dalscy rzekła z uśmiechem — bo Ewelinka już wyszła za barona. Jest Fela Janocka i... Starski... Twarz jej oblał lekki rumieniec i umilkła. "Oto skutki mego nietaktu — pomyślał Wokulski. — Spostrzegła, że ten Starski wydaje mi się niesmacznym, i teraz miesza się na lada wspomnienie o nim. Jakże to podle z mojej strony!" Chciał powiedzieć coś życzliwego o Starskim, ale uwięzły mu wyrazy. Aby więc przerwać kłopotliwe milczenie, rzekł: — Gdzież w tym roku wybiorą się państwo na lato? — Czy ja wiem? Ciotka Hortensja jest trochę słaba, więc może pojedziemy do niej do Krakowa. Ja jednak, muszę przyznać, miałabym ochotę do Szwajcarii, gdyby to ode mnie zależało. — A od kogóż? — spytał Wokulski. — Od ojca... Zresztą, czy ja wiem, co się jeszcze stanie? — odpowiedziała rumieniąc się i spoglądając na Wokulskiego w sposób jej tylko właściwy. — Przypuściwszy, że wszystko stanie się według woli pani rzekł — czy mnie przyjęłaby pani za towarzysza?... — Jeżeli pan zasłuży... Powiedziała to takim tonem, że Wokulski stracił władzę nad sobą, już nie wiadomo po raz który w tym roku. — Czym ja mogę zasłużyć na łaskę pani? — spytał biorąc ją za rękę. — Chyba litość... Nie, nie litość. Jest to uczucie równie przykre dla ofiarowującego, jak i dla przyjmującego. Litości nie chcę. Ale niech pani tylko pomyśli, co ja pocznę, tak długo nie widząc pani? Prawda, że i dziś widujemy się bardzo rzadko; pani nawet nie wie, jak wlecze się czas tym, którzy czekają... Ale dopóki mieszka pani w Warszawie, mówię sobie: zobaczę ją pojutrze... jutro... Zresztą mogę zobaczyć każdej chwili, jeżeli nie panią, to przynajmniej ojca, Mikołaja, a choćby ten dom... Ach, mogłaby pani spełnić uczynek miłosierny i jednym słowem zakończyć — nie wiem... moje cierpienia czy przywidzenia... Wszak zna pani to zdanie, że najgorsza pewność jest lepsza od niepewności... — A jeżeli pewność nie jest najgorsza?... — spytała panna Izabela nie patrząc mu w oczy. W przedpokoju zadzwoniono, a po chwili Mikołaj podał bilety panów Rydzewskiego i Pieczarkowskiego. — Proś — rzekła panna Izabela. Do salonu weszli dwaj bardzo eleganccy młodzi ludzie, z których jeden odznaczał się cienką szyją i dość wyraźną łysiną, a drugi powłóczystymi spojrzeniami i subtelnym sposobem mówienia. Weszli rzędem, jeden obok drugiego; trzymając kapelusze na tej samej wysokości. Jednakowo ukłonili się, jednakowo usiedli, jednakowo założyli nogę na nogę, po czym pan Rydzewski zaczął pracować nad utrzymaniem swojej szyi w kierunku pionowym, a pan Pieczarkowski zaczął mówić bez wytchnienia. Mówił o tym, że obecnie świat chrześcijański obchodzi wielki post za pomocą rautów, że przed wielkim postem był karnawał, w czasie którego bawiono się wyjątkowo dobrze, i że po wielkim poście nastąpi czas najgorszy, w którym nie wiadomo, co robić. Następnie zakomunikował pannie Izabeli, że podczas wielkiego postu obok rautów odbywają się odczyty, na których można bardzo przyjemnie czas spędzać, jeżeli się siedzi obok znajomych dam, i że najwykwintniejsze przyjęcia w tym poście są u państwa Rzeżuchowskich. — Coś zachwycającego, coś oryginalnego!... powiadam pani — mówił. — Kolacja, rozumie się, jak zwykle: ostrygi, homary, ryby, zwierzyna, ale na zakończenie, dla amatorów, wie pani co?... Kasza!... Prawdziwa kasza... jakaż to?... — Tatarska — wtrącił pierwszy i ostatni raz pan Rydzewski. — Nie tatarska, ale tatarczana. Coś cudownego, coś bajecznego!... Każde ziarnko wygląda tak, jakby oddzielnie gotowane... Formalnie zajadamy się nią: ja, książę Kiełbik, hrabia Śledziński... Coś przechodzącego wszelkie pojęcie... Podaje się zwyczajnie, na srebrnych półmiskach. Panna Izabela z takim zachwytem patrzyła na mówiącego, w taki sposób każdy jego wyraz podkreślała ruchem, uśmiechem lub spojrzeniem, że Wokulskiemu zaczęło robić się ciemno w oczach. Więc wstał i pożegnawszy towarzystwo wybiegł na ulicę. "Nie rozumiem tej kobiety! — pomyślał. — Kiedy ona jest sobą, z kim ona jest sobą?..." Ale po przejściu paruset kroków na mrozie ochłonął. "W rezultacie — myślał — cóż w tym nadzwyczajnego? Musi żyć z ludźmi, do których nawykła; a jeżeli z nimi żyje, musi słuchać ich błazeńskiej rozmowy. Co ona zaś temu winna, że jest piękna jak bóstwo i że dla każdego jest bóstwem?... Chociaż... gust do podobnego towarzystwa... Ach, jakiż ja jestem nikczemny, zawsze i zawsze nikczemny!..." Ile razy po wizycie u panny Izabeli jak dokuczliwe muchy rzucały się na niego wątpliwości, biegł do pracy. Przeglądał rachunki, uczył się angielskich słówek, czytał nowe książki. A gdy i to nie pomagało, szedł do pani Stawskiej, u niej spędzał cały wieczór i dziwna rzecz, w jej towarzystwie znajdował jeżeli nie zupełny spokój, to przynajmniej ukojenie... Rozmawiali o rzeczach najzwyklejszych. Najczęściej ona opowiadała mu o tym, że w sklepie Milerowej interesa idą coraz lepiej, ponieważ ludzie dowiedzieli się, że sklep ten w większej części należy do pana Wokulskiego. Potem mówiła, że Helunia robi się coraz grzeczniejsza, a jeżeli jest kiedy niegrzeczną, wówczas babcia straszy ją, że powie przed panem Wokulskim, i — dziecko zaraz się uspakaja. Potem jeszcze napomykała o panu Rzeckim, który bywa tu niekiedy i jest bardzo lubiany przez babcię, ponieważ opowiada jej mnóstwo szczegółów z życia pana Wokulskiego. I że babcia równie lubi pana Wirskiego, który po prostu zachwyca się panem Wokulskim. Wokulski patrzył na nią zdziwiony. W pierwszych czasach zdawało mu się, że słucha pochlebstw, i — uczuł przykrość. Lecz pani Stawska opowiadała to z tak naiwną prostotą, że powoli zaczął odgadywać w niej najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która jakkolwiek przecenia go, jednak mówi bez cienia obłudy. Spostrzegł również, że pani Stawska nigdy nie zajmuje się sobą. Kiedy skończy ze sklepem, myśli o Heluni, służy matce, troszczy się interesami służącej i mnóstwa ludzi obcych, po największej części biedaków, którzy niczym odwdzięczyć się jej nie mogli. Gdy zaś i tych kiedy zabrakło, wówczas zagląda do klatki kanarka, ażeby mu zmienić wodę albo dosypać ziarna. "Anielskie serce!..." — myślał Wokulski. Pewnego zaś wieczora rzekł do niej: — Wie pani, co mi się zdaje, kiedy patrzę na panią? Spojrzała na niego zalękniona. — Zdaje mi się, że gdyby pani dotknęła człowieka ciężko poranionego, nie tylko ból by go opuścił, ale chyba zagoiłyby mu się rany. — Pan myśli, że jestem czarodziejką? — spytała bardzo zakłopotana. — Nie, pani. Ja myślę, że tak jak pani wyglądały kobiety święte. — Pan Wokulski ma rację — potwierdziła pani Misiewiczowa. Pani Stawska zaczęła się śmiać. — O, ja i święta!... — odparła. — Gdyby kto mógł zajrzeć w moje serce, dopiero przekonałby się, jak dalece zasługuję na potępienie... Ach, ale teraz wszystko mi jedno!... — zakończyła z desperacją w głosie. Pani Misiewiczowa nieznacznie przeżegnała się. Wokulski nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Myślał o innej. Swoich uczuć dla Wokulskiego pani Stawska nie umiałaby określić. Z widzenia znała go od lat kilku, nawet wydawał jej się przystojnym człowiekiem, ale nic ją nie obchodził. Potem Wokulski zniknął z Warszawy, rozeszła się wieść, że pojechał do Bułgarii, a później, że zrobił wielki majątek. Dużo mówiono o nim, i pani Stawska zaczęła się nim interesować jako przedmiotem publicznej ciekawości. Gdy zaś jeden ze znajomych powiedział o Wokulskim: "To człowiek diabelnie energiczny ", pani Stawskiej podobał się frazes: "diabelnie energiczny", i postanowiła lepiej przypatrzeć się Wokulskiemu. Z tą intencją nieraz zachodziła do sklepu. Parę razy wcale nie znalazła tam Wokulskiego, raz widziała go, ale z boku, a raz zamieniła z nim parę słów i wtedy zrobił na niej szczególne wrażenie. Uderzył ją kontrast pomiędzy zdaniem: "diabelnie energiczny", a jego zachowaniem się; wcale nie wyglądał na diabelnego, był raczej spokojny i smutny. I jeszcze dostrzegła jedną rzecz: oto — miał oczy wielkie i rozmarzone, takie rozmarzone... "Piękny człowiek!" — pomyślała. Pewnego dnia w lecie zetknęła się z nim w bramie domu, gdzie mieszkała. Wokulski spojrzał na nią ciekawie, a ją ogarnął taki wstyd, że zarumieniła się powyżej oczu. Była zła na siebie za ten wstyd i za ten rumieniec i długi czas miała pretensję do Wokulskiego, że tak ciekawie na nią spojrzał. Od tej pory nie mogła ukryć zakłopotania, ile razy wymawiano przy niej to nazwisko; czuła jakiś żal, nie wiedziała jednak, czy do niego, czy do siebie? Ale najprędzej do siebie, gdyż pani Stawska nigdy do nikogo nie czuła żalu; a wreszcie — cóż on temu winien, że ona jest taka zabawna i bez powodu wstydzi się?... Gdy Wokulski kupił dom, w którym mieszkała, i gdy Rzecki za jego wiedzą zniżył im komorne, pani Stawska (lubo jej wszyscy tłomaczyli; że bogaty właściciel nie tylko może, ale nawet ma obowiązek zniżać komorne) poczuła dla Wokulskiego wdzięczność. Stopniowo wdzięczność zamieniła się w podziw, gdy począł bywać u nich Rzecki i opowiadać mnóstwo szczegółów z życia swojego Stacha. — To nadzwyczajny człowiek! — mówiła jej nieraz pani Misiewiczowa. Pani Stawska słuchała w milczeniu, lecz powoli doszła do przekonania, że Wokulski jest najbardziej nadzwyczajnym człowiekiem, jaki istniał na ziemi. Po powrocie Wokulskiego z Paryża stary subiekt częściej odwiedzał panią Stawską i robił przed nią coraz poufniejsze zwierzenia. Mówił, rozumie się, pod największym sekretem, że Wokulski jest zakochany w pannie Łęckiej i że on, Rzecki, wcale tego nie pochwala. W pani Stawskiej zaczęła budzić się niechęć do panny Łęckiej i współczucie dla Wokulskiego. Już wówczas przyszło jej na myśl, ale tylko na chwilę, że Wokulski musi być bardzo nieszczęśliwy i że miałby wielką zasługę ten, kto by wydobył go z sideł kokietki. Później spadły na panią Stawską dwie duże klęski: proces o lalkę i utrata zarobków. Wokulski nie tylko nie wyparł się znajomości z nią, co przecież mógł zrobić, ale jeszcze uniewinnił ją w sądzie i ofiarował jej korzystne miejsce w sklepie. Wówczas pani Stawska wyznała przed samą sobą, że ten człowiek obchodzi ją i że jest jej równie drogim jak Helunia i matka. Odtąd zaczęło się dla niej dziwne życie. Ktokolwiek przyszedł do nich, mówił jej wprost albo z ogródkami o Wokulskim. Pani Denowa, pani Kolerowa i pani Radzińska tłomaczyły jej, że Wokulski jest najlepszą partią w Warszawie; matka napomykała, że Ludwiczek już nie nie, a zresztą choćby żył, nie zasługuje na jej pamięć. Nareszcie Rzecki a każdą bytnością opowiadał, że jego Stach jest nieszczęśliwy, że trzeba go ocalić; a ocalić go może tylko ona. — W jaki sposób?... — zapytała, sama niedobrze rozumiejąc, co mówi. — Niech go pani pokocha, to znajdzie się sposób — odparł Rzecki. Nie odpowiedziała nic, ale w duszy robiła sobie gorzkie wyrzuty, że nie potrafi kochać Wokulskiego, choćby chciała. Już serce jej wyschło; zresztą ona sama nie jest pewna, czy ma serce. Wprawdzie myślała wciąż o Wokulskim podczas zajęć sklepowych czy w domu; czekała jego odwiedzin, a gdy nie przyszedł, była rozdrażniona i smutna. Często śnił jej się, ale to przecie nie miłość; ona nie jest zdolna do miłości. Jeżeli miałaby powiedzieć prawdę, to już nawet męża przestała kochać. Zdawało jej się, że wspomnienie o nieobecnym jest jak drzewo w jesieni, którego opadają liście całymi tumanami i zostaje tylko czarny szkielet. "Gdzie mnie tam do kochania! — myślała. — We mnie już namiętności wygasły." Rzecki tymczasem wciąż wykonywał swój chytry plan. z początku mówił jej, że panna Łęcka zgubi Wokulskiego, potem, że tylko inna kobieta mogłaby go otrzeźwić; potem wyznał, że Wokulski jest znacznie spokojniejszy w jej towarzystwie, a nareszcie (ale o tym wspomniał w formie domysłu), że Wokulski zaczyna ją kochać. Pod wpływem tych zwierzeń pani Stawska szczuplała, mizerniała, nawet zaczęła się trwożyć. Opanowała ją bowiem jedna myśl: co ona odpowie, jeżeli Wokulski wyzna, że ją kocha?... Wprawdzie serce w niej już od dawna zamarło, ale czy będzie miała odwagę odepchnąć i go przyznać, że ją nic nie obchodzi? Czy mógł jej nie obchodzić człowiek taki jak on, nie dlatego, że mu coś zawdzięczała, ale że był nieszczęśliwy i że ją kochał. "Która kobieta — myślała sobie — potrafi nie ulitować się nad sercem tak głęboko zranionym, a tak cichym w swojej boleści?" Zatopiona w wewnętrznej walce, z której nie miała się nawet przed kim zwierzyć, pani Stawska nie spostrzegła zmiany w postępowaniu pani Milerowej, nie zauważyła jej uśmiechów i półsłówek. — Jakże się miewa pan Wokulski? — pytała jej nieraz kupcowa. — O, dziś jest pani mizerniutka... Pan Wokulski nie powinien już pozwolić, ażeby pani tak pracowała... Pewnego dnia, było to jakoś w drugiej połowie marca, pani Stawska wróciwszy do domu zastała matkę zapłakaną. — Co to znaczy mamo?... Co się stało?... — spytała. — Nic, nic, moje dziecko... Co ci mam życie zatruwać plotkami!... Boże miłosierny, jacy ci ludzie niegodziwi. — Pewnie mama odebrała anonim. Ja co parę dni odbieram anonimy, w których nawet nazywają mnie kochanką Wokulskiego, no i cóż?... Domyślam się, że to sprawka pani Krzeszowskiej, i rzucam listy do pieca. — Nic, nic, moje dziecko... Gdybyż to anonimy... Ale była dziś u mnie ta poczciwa Denowa z Radzińską i... Ale co ja ci mam życie zatruwać!... One mówią (słychać to podobno w całym mieście), że ty zamiast do sklepu chodzisz do Wokulskiego... Pierwszy raz w życiu w pani Stawskiej obudziła się lwica. Podniosła głowę, oczy jej błysnęły i odpowiedziała twardym tonem: — A gdyby tak było, więc i cóż?... — Bój się Boga, co mówisz?... — jęknęła matka składając ręce. — No, ale gdyby tak było? — powtórzyła pani Stawska. — A mąż? — Gdzież on jest?... Zresztą niech mnie zabije... — A córka?... a Helunia?... — wyszeptała staruszka. — Nie mówmy o Heluni, tylko o mnie... — Heleno... dziecko moje... Ty przecież nie jesteś... — Jego kochanką?... Tak, nie jestem, bo on tego jeszcze nie zażądał. Co mnie obchodzi pani Denowa czy Radzińska albo mąż, który mnie opuścił... Już nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje... To jedno czuję, że ten człowiek zabrał mi duszę. — Bądźże przynajmniej rozsądna... Zresztą... — Jestem nią, dopóki być mogę... Ale ja nie dbam o taki świat, który dwoje ludzi skazuje na tortury za to tylko, że się kochają. Nienawidzieć się wolno — dodała z gorzkim uśmiechem — kraść, zabijać... wszystko, wszystko wolno, tylko nie wolno kochać... Ach, moja mamo, jeżeli ja nie mam racji, więc dlaczegóż Jezus Chrystus nie mówił ludziom: bądźcie rozsądni, tylko — kochajcie się? Pani Misiewiczowa umilkła, przerażona wybuchem, którego nigdy nie oczekiwała. Zdawało się, że niebo spada jej na głowę, kiedy z ust tej gołębicy bryzgnęły zdania, jakich dotychczas nie słyszała, nie czytała, jakie jej samej nie przeszły przez myśl, nawet kiedy była w tyfusie. Na drugi dzień był u niej Rzecki; przyszedł z miną zakłopotaną, gdy mu wszystko opowiedziała, wyszedł złamany. Bo właśnie dziś w południe zdarzył mu się taki wypadek. Do sklepu, do Szlangbauma, przyszedł kto?... Maruszewicz i rozmawiał z nim blisko godzinę. Inni subiekci, od czasu gdy dowiedzieli się, że Szlangbaum kupuje sklep, natychmiast wobec niego spokornieli. Ale pan Ignacy zhardział i po odejściu Maruszewicza zaraz zapytał: — Cóż pan masz za interesa z tym łotrem, panie Henryku? Ale i Szlangbaum już zhardział, więc odpowiedział panu Rzeckiemu, wysunąwszy pierwej dolną wargę: — Maruszewicz chce dla barona pożyczyć pieniędzy, a dla siebie chciałby jakiejś posady, bo już gadają na mieście, że Wokulski odstępuje mi swoją spółkę. Za to obiecuje mi, że baron będzie odwiedzał mój dom z baronową... — I pan przyjmiesz taką jędzę? — spytał Rzecki. — Dlaczegóż by nie?... Baron będzie dla mnie, a baronowa dla mojej żony. W duszy jestem demokratą, ale co pocznę, kiedy wobec głupich ludzi salon lepiej wygląda z baronami i hrabiami aniżeli bez ich. Wiele robi się dla stosunków, panie Rzecki. — Winszuję. — Ale, ale... — dodał Szlangbaum. — Mówił mi jeszcze Maruszewicz, iż po mieście kursuje, że Stasiek wziął na utrzymanie tę... tę... Stawską... Czy to prawda, panie Rzecki?... Stary subiekt plunął mu pod nogi i wrócił do swego biurka. Nad wieczorem zaszedł do pani Misiewiczowej, ażeby się z nią naradzić, i tu dowiedział się z ust matki, że pani Stawska dlatego tylko nie jest kochanką Wokulskiego, ponieważ on tego nie żądał... Opuścił panią Misiewiczową strapiony. "Niechby sobie była jego kochanką — mówił w duchu. — Ojej!... ile to dam bardzo renomowanych są kochankami jeszcze jak lichych facetów... Ale to gorsze, że Wokulski wcale o niej nie myśli. Tu jest awantura!... Ha, trzeba coś poradzić." Ale że sam już nie znajdował rady, więc poszedł do doktora Szumana. Lalka 31